


Let it Bend

by stripperisms



Series: So Scared of Breaking It [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperisms/pseuds/stripperisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Nogitsune Stiles has trouble sleeping, Deucalion has all the answers (or at least the solution).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Bend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Deucalion/Stiles fic, the age difference is obvious and the underage is really dubious but I figure high-school age is pretty much synonymous with underage anyways-- pretty much gratuitous porn, not sorry though, the fandom needs more deuc/stiles. Un-beta'd.

Stiles' rolls his hips backwards trying to force it deeper causing Deucalion to chuckle, “Are you really that desperate pet?” he pulls back the cane only slightly out of the boys reach, enjoying the scene before him. As much as he enjoys this, it's for the boy's own benefit-- unable to sleep without a _certain_ kind of treatment.  


 

“Please, I--” his head falls forward onto the bed, “more.”

 

“I believe you can beg much better than that, if you'd like that greedy little hole filled you'll have to try harder.” he pulls the cane out almost completely, stopping when his rim clutches and the wide head of it.

 

“Please Deuc,” he chooses at the moment to yank it out entirely, savoring the groan that leaves Stiles' lips “put it back in, I'll be so good for you.” He's practically crying at this point and Deucalion can't help but smile.

 

“Will you? But you were so bad earlier, why should I trust you now?” In all actuality Stiles' really wasn't that bad, a bit passive aggressive if anything, but not really bad-- not that Deucalion needed a reason to punish him.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm _so_ sorry.” he's started sobbing and Deuc decides in that moment that this is perhaps the most beautiful noise he's ever heard the boy make.

 

“If you can convince me you deserve your little cunt filled, I'll give you something better than my cane sweet boy.” Deucalion runs his hand down the boys' flush red ass, sighing as his fingers run over the welts on his ass.

 

“I will be so good for you, let you do whatever you want I swear--” he tries to crane his neck around to look at Deuc, eyes red and wet but stops when he feels a sharp slap on his ass, “please fuck me sir.”

 

“That's my good boy, but I want you to try a little harder for me.” He slips his hand down around to Stiles' belly rubbing upwards until he can tug at his sensitive nipples, “Tell me what you want me to do.”

 

Deucalion pulls particularly hard and Stiles gasps and leans back toward Deuc, “Want your cock in my cunt, sir.” and there it is, what he'd been waiting for the entire night-- it always takes a little coaxing to get him out of his shell in bed, to make him really submit.

 

“You need this so badly, don't you darling boy?” He finally slips his fingers upwards until they're touching along Stiles' red and puffy rim, tapping gently before slipping one inside, enjoying the grateful noise that slips past his boys' lips. “Your cunt is so wet for me, you're practically dripping. Do you want me to fill your tight little cunt Stiles?”

 

“Yes, please _please._ ”

 

“Do you want my cane back in there? It's not very thick but it's quite long isn't it? Touches you in all the right places, such a _slut_ for it.” He pulls his finger out before pressing his cane back to the boys hole and pressing it in.

 

“Want your cock please, I'll be a good slut for you...I'll clean you after just like you taught me.” He presses back anyway, taking the cane in a few more inches before whining with need.

 

“That's my good slut, fuck yourself on it for me-- so desperate for it. I'll split you open on my cock soon baby, and then I'll let you nurse my cock when I'm through with your cunt.” Stiles keens at that, rocking back onto his cane causing Deucalion to grin, “Would you like that, let you be my little cock-warmer for the night? Wake you up when I decide I want to fuck your tight throat?” He doesn't give the boy time to reply, just pulls his cock free from his pants and thrusts it in next to his cane. “I want to hear you beg more pet, let me hear you.”

 

“Oh f- _fuck.._ ” Stiles arms give way and he falls face first back into the bed, “harder please, fuck my cunt harder, sir.” he's not shouting yet but when Deucalion shifts the head of the cane presses against something inside of the boy and Stiles' positively howls. “Please don't stop, _please._ ”

 

“Next time I'll knot your slutty little cunt, keep you hanging off my knot until your crying.” He growls, snapping his hips forward brutally until he's pounding into him so hard the bed is shaking. He rips the cane from inside of Stiles and grunts gripping Stiles' hips until the skin purples under his fingertips, filling his boy up to the brim. "You can come now." It doesn't take much, he sees a hand slip under and pull a few times and he can smell the boys' release hit the bed. He reaches out and scoops up some on his fingers, flaccid cock still nestled inside Stiles' ass, "No reason for it to go to waste sweetheart." Smiles evident in his words as his boy obediently wraps his lips around Deuc's fingers, sucking his come from them. He fucks them into his mouth until he hears the boy gag, pulling them out of his mouth and then finally pulling his cock from his ass as well. "Clean me up slut."  


Stiles shifts and nestles himself between his legs mouth hot and wet on Decu's cock, "That's my good boy, I knew you could be so good for me." Stiles' flushes at the praise, pulling off to lick what had dripped down. Stiles maneuvers himself until he's comfortable again, head resting on Deuc's thigh, and his cock nestled in his throat, sighing contentedly. When Deucalion finally decides to speak again, it's sort and to the point "Get some sleep, Stiles."  


And he does.


End file.
